The Heart Still Beats For You
by SOSNoel
Summary: Sakura's boyfriend was injured in a shooting. The government had to fund his time at the hospital. When they stopped, his organs were up for donation. At the same time, Syaoran Li had a heart attack. S
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sakura's boyfriend was injured in a shooting. When the government stopped funding for his time in the hospital, his organs were brought up for donation. At the same time, Syaoran Li had a heart attack. SS

* * *

The Heart Still Beats For You

By SOSNoel

Chapter 1

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Let go of her!" A criminal had taken a rich woman hostage. Gun shots were heard. While the police were watching the criminal, they had no idea of the black truck right behind them. Slowly, the police fell one by one. Also, the unknown man in the front was the last target before the truck driver sped away from the scene.

"RANG!" Instantly, the woman lost consciousness. _Rang..._

* * *

**(Sakura's POV)**

"Ugh... where am I?" I had opened my eyes to see a white ceiling. "You're in the hospital, Kinomoto-san." I looked to the side. There was a nurse. What happened? Gun shots... Police... Truck... Rang!"Where's... Where's Rang?" "What's the full name?" "Rang Taisho." "Hmmm... Taisho-san entered the hospital the same time as you." "Is he okay? Can you take me to him?" "Maybe tomorrow... but rest for now. You've been out for three days. We want to make sure you're okay." "O-Okay..."

_Oh, Rang... will you be alright? Please be okay. Please..._

* * *

"Kinomoto-san, you can see him now." "Arrigato, Hino-san." I walked in the door, but the sight did not please me. Not at all. There were two or three machines connected to Rang-kun and two doctors were examining him.

"What's wrong with him?" "He.. he might not recover. The government is funding his time here in the hospital." "Wha-What! There must be some way.. some way for him to recover." "I'm sorry, Miss, but Taisho was shot in the head. Even if he survives, then his brain wouldn't function properly."

"No... No... Rang... Rang!" The doctor truly felt sorry for the poor girl. He remembered when he lost his wife in a fire and they couldn't save her. _I'm sorry, Miss. But there's no other way... _Then... the doctor walked out while shedding small, but noticeable tears.

_At least I'll always have the locket you gave me as rememberance..._Sakura touched her neck. She just felt her cool skin instead of the cold metal chain. _Nani? Where did it go?_

She bent her head down in sorrow and tears flowed smoothly down her pale, soft face. "Rang, -hic- what -hic- is going -hic- to happen? -hiccup-" _Please don't die... I need you, Rang... Onegai... DON'T LEAVE ME!_

* * *

Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**SOSNoel has updated! THANKS YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! (I thought that this story would be a complete and utter failure... Now I can worry about it while writing the next two chapters! Haha... I worry too much)**

**Replies**

**rondallagurl: **Here's Syaoran's heart attack... Sorry.. I've never had/seen a heart attack so I'm imagining how it would be. (crying a bit) I feel a bit sad writing the first part.. I just love Syaoran and I'm practically killing him in this chapter... I hope you can excuse my poor writing skills.

**talk-to-me: **(Sorry.. can't do underscore.)Cool. I'm very happy that this reminds you of a movie. Can you tell me what it's called? Hehe.. curious. I got the idea while watching a music video actually.. Shhhhhhh! If people find the music video, then they'll know some spoilers. Don't want that, no matter how much my inner me is tempted to tell. Haha.

_**Disclaimer: In relation to this story, all I own is my idea and the ability to control the lives of the characters in this little story called a fanfiction. I'm purely, truly sorry if I taint these characters, maybe except for Sakura... she still stole Syaoran, or if I make you think badly about them. You shouldn't... Syaoran is awesome! And so are the rest of the characters... Syaoran's awesome!**_

* * *

The Heart Still Beats For You

By SOSNoel

Chapter 2

**A Week After The Shooting**

**(Syaoran POV)**

"... and she's super pretty and very smart."

"Very nice, Eriol.. But didn't you just meet her yesterday?"

"Well... she's still pretty."

"You remember what that one anime said. About the mask of a girl is always a killer."

"No. I'm pretty sure she's not a murderer.. Tomoyo's way too innocent. She's sweet, kind, caring,... did I mention she's pretty?"

"You never know... One day on a date with her, you might never return. And whose fault will it be when that happens? Not mine.. that's for sure. Plus.. looks can be deceiving. Yourself for example. You seem to be a gentleman, while in reality.. you're eViL (AN: Sorry if you're mad at me for that, Caren) ... and a playboy."

"Haha. Very funny. I've gotten hooked, dude. Just you wait, Syaoran Li. One day, you will suddenly fall in love with someone. I bet that you will fall in love at first sight."

"Fine then. 1,000,000 yen."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah."

"Fine. I can't believe we're betting on love..."

_Feh... As if I would fall in love yet alone fall in love at first sight. What.. What's this feeling? There's a deep pain in my chest. Ugh... It's getting worse.. I just.._

I fell to my knees while grasping at my neck in a failed attempt to breathe normally. "Syaoran? Syaoran?" Eriol was looking at me with a concerned expression. Next thing I know it, I blacked out.

* * *

**(Sakura POV)**

I came everyday to visit Rang. He never woke up. He looked as though he was in a peaceful sleep... while I was anxious and worrying. Rang was always the calm one while I was a _bit_ impatient. Okay.. maybe more than a bit... The doctor came in and was looking very serious.

"Kinomoto-san. I'm sorry to say this but.. the government has decided to stop life support. He will die and.. his lawyer decided to donate his organs."

It took a while for me to process everything. Government... Stop funding... Rang... Die... Donate... Organs...

"Oh... oh..." "I sat down on the chair next to Rang. In a few seconds, I started sobbing uncontrollably. Rang... my boyfriend... the person I dearly love... shall die. Meanwhile, his organs shall be donated to people who need them. I smiled bitterly. Rang-kun helped people in his lifetime and is still helping people after death. The smile didn't last long though, no matter how bitter or sad it was.

* * *

Two days later, a priest came to do a ceremony for his death. At the same time, Rang's lawyer, Keiichi Matsuke, was signing the papers allowing the hospital to use his organs. I could not face anyone in the room and was just the broken lover sobbing in the corner. It was painful enough knowing that he'll be gone forever, I didn't need to see what was going to happen to him.

Little did I know, the same day someone had a heart attack. A man to be exact... A man who would make my life more complicated. A man with chocolate brown hair and deep amber eyes. A man... named **_Li Syaoran_**.

* * *

**(Eriol POV)**

I had taken Syaoran to the hospital right away. It turned out that he had a heart attack. The only hope for him was a heart transplant as soon as possible. The government was going to fund the procedure.

(**Sakura**: Hmph. The government is doing a lot of funding. **SOSNoel**: Sakura! This isn't your scene! **Sakura**: I'm just saying... **SOSNoel**: Sakura... **Sakura**: Okay.. Okay.. I'll leave now.)

His lawyer, my first ex-girfriend named Kaho who dumped me to go to England, signed the papers for everything. We didn't look at each other at all.

Yeah, yeah.. I know that I should be worrying about Syaoran. I am! I am! I've just been kind of bitter since Kaho and I were together for a long time, then she decided to go to England and leave me, and then found love there. The worst part was that she invited me to her wedding..

I've been a player ever since her last two letters. The first one said that she missed me... the second one said that she had fallen in love and was asking me if it was great... I think those letters were burnt.

You know what they say.. someone causes a person to become a player. Usually the person becomes a player after heartbreak, which is the situation that I'm in.

Maybe.. just maybe.. Tomoyo will like me and I'll finally be happy again... Maybe...

To my surprise, the surgery took an hour... and I wasted that hour thinking about Kaho... At least I found a way to pass the time, I suppose..

"Hiiragizawa-san, the operation is complete. He will have to stay in the hospital for three days." "I understand. Thank you, Doctor."

* * *

_To think that Taisho's heart was needed so soon. It's a miracle for Li-san that Taisho-san donated it or else he would have died too._

* * *

**Ta Da! Second Chapter is done!**

**I'd like to thank the people who reviewed. Reviews make me happy! Seriously, I appreciate it.**

**If you have a question, don't hesitate to ask. Yes.. I accept anonymous reviews so anyone can ask. I will hopefully not give away any spoilers while answering... sometimes I can go on and on until something slips... **

**Please don't give up on my story. You can hate me... but please give my story a try. (You can always send a flame on how I'm a hopeless writer that needs to quit writing which shall help me lower my inner writer's self-esteem. That works!)**

**My goal is to at least have at least 1 review for every chapter. I'm not asking too much, right?**


	3. Chapter 3

****

HiYa PeOpLe!

**rondallagurl: **Thanks for liking Eriol's POV. There's a reason why Kaho was mentioned. Also, we're gonna see how he affects the future relationship with Sakura and Syaoran. Oops.. gave away too much now.

**animefan88tv-skip beat: **This reminds you of a book? Coolio. Another person was reminded of a movie. This story's based on a music video. Haha. I suppose that the plot is overly used. Eh... I love the plot anyways.

**Keroanne1: **Your review made my week! (big anime smile plastered on face) I'll start writing the next chapter right now!

**Sakura Petal Wings:** Mmm... Okay. Hope to hear from you soon!

**snowangel786: **Same story of a movie? AweSome. Can you tell me the name of it? Also... if I start making it boring just shout out: SOSNOEL! YOUR STORY IS GETTING BORING! Seriously. Do it.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Just because I don't own Cardcaptors doesn't mean that you have to sue me, right? Right? (hears nothing) Come on! Give me a break, will ya?**_

* * *

The Heart Still Beats For You

By SOSNoel

Chapter 3

**(Sakura POV)**

It's hard. To walk around your town, your house, and remembering the great times, the wonderful memories that you've had. The most painful part, though, is being reminded that you can no longer repeat the past.

All my favorite places reminded me of Rang. How we always had time in the day to walk in the park. How he always took me to my favorite restaurant on the 1st every month, starting last April.

The restaurant.

That is the most painful thing to remember.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Rang, you didn't have to take me here."

"Oh, but I had to. Don't you remember what today is?"

"No.. not really."

"Today's your birthday, silly. April 1st. I can't believe you forgot your own birthday."

"Today's my birthday? Wow... one year gone already... It went so fast."

"Haha."

* * *

-_After the Meal_-

* * *

"Ummm... Sakura?"

"Yes, Rang." I turned to look at him. Rang was driving me home after the delicious meal.

"I.. umm.. sorta...," his face started getting red as I looked confused, "... like you..., Sakura."

"I like you too, Rang."

"Not regular like... I mean... like like."

"That's what I meant."

We reached my house and I, grinning, left the too-calm-for-his-own-good Rang Taisho confused and embarrassed. When I was closing the door I heard...

"WAIT! DOES THAT MEAN THAT YOU LIKE ME BACK?"

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

I smile at that memory. It was one of the good times. I suppose it is strange. We never argued and looked like the picture perfect couple. People say that those kinds of relationships don't work... I never thought he might die though.

I suppose... that's what you get for loving a cop. Higher chance of dying while working. I didn't know that death would have come so soon. And that it was my fault for it...

* * *

**Syaoran POV**

I left the hospital in good condition with an annoying Hiiragizawa following me. Yeah, yeah.. I know.. You must care for your cousins. You sound just like my mother, Yelan. I suppose he's better than the four torturers known as my older sisters. Now that's punishment.

"So.. my cute little cousin, what are you up to now?"

"You're coming with me to visit Kaho-san."

"Wait! What? You can't be serious. You remember what happened years ago."

"Yes but... honestly. I thought you like Daidouji-san. Unless you, Eriol Hiiragizawa, are a coward."

"Fine.. I'll go."

"Good. Come on."

* * *

_At Kaho's House_

* * *

After Kaho let us in, we were told to wait in the living room. There was someone sitting right in the middle of the couch. It was a beautiful woman with auburn hair and emerald eyes. However, her eyes were dull and looked worn out.

_Why does she seem so familiar?_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

While I was waiting in Keiichi's living room, two people walked in. One had sapphire eyes and navy blue hair. I was weirded out by his hair color, but I suppose I shouldn't. After all, Tomoyo has dark purple/black hair.

I was memorized by the man right next to him though. He had chocolate brown hair and amazing amber eyes. He looked positively grumpy and serious. Haha. I better not laugh out loud.

_He seems... familiar...Do I know him?_

* * *

**And that is the end.. of the third chapter.**

**SOSNoel hopes you like it.**

**SOSNoel is trying to speak in third person.**

**Kyon: SOSNoel is acting weird right now so I'll just give some announcements.**

_**Me: Hey!**_

**Kyon: SOSNoel lurvs this story a lot, but she has to update other stories too. So, it might take a while to update. Plus, she's also starting a new story, I'll Do Anything For Your Happiness.**

**She's also on vacation and the internet is suckish here.**

**Kyon and SOSNoel: Please read and review! (smiling)**


	4. Chapter 4

**GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI!**

**ReAsOnS fOr NoT UpDaTiNg:**

**Internet acted junky**

**Still in school (ends on the 29 :P)**

**HOMEWORK!**

**Making Videos...**

**Artistic Lessons (piano & vocals)**

**SOMEONE'S ALWAYS ON THE FREAKIN COMPUTER!**

**More Homework...**

**I started this on vaca but near the end I had to go to Chicago and then SCHOOL! TT**

* * *

_**Time To Answer Reviews**_

**nEeLLoC:**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! PSYCHIC! Coolio. Haha. I can kinda understand Tagalog... People don't have time to teach me so I'm stuck watching TFC (the Filipino channel) confused. Oh shoot... I wrote the first three chapters while at my aunt's house for a reunion... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! What if they were watching it while I was sleeping? -big, popped out eyes-

Haha.. just kidding. It's based on a music video. (Korean... Haha.. I lurv foreign languages.) Can ya tell me the title of the movie? Please and thankies.

**animefan88tv-skipbeat:**I can't send you the music video! (cough-it'll-reveal-spoilers-cough) I'll tell you the name of the vid when it doesn't reveal anything though! I promise. Virtual pinky promise! Haha.. Anyways, thanks for reviewing agains!

**rondallagurl: **I can't tell you... right? (guy comes and whispers in ear) Yeah.. hehe.. Sowwies.. I'm surprised no one else asked that... Well... I can give you a hint. Why they know each other is going to be really important laters. ;)

**Keroanne1: **YOUR NAME HAS 'KERO' IN IT!! (jumps up and down) Haha.. just realised that. I don't know if it was on purpose or not but... KERO! Haha... just had sugar. Hope to see that you review again!

* * *

The Heart Still Beats For You

By SOSNoel

Chapter 4

**Author's POV (MEH COUSIN/AUNT SAID THERE WAS SUCH A THING SO THERE IT IS!)**

Syaoran and Sakura brushed off the thought. They did acknowledge that the other did look attractive. An awkward silence filled the room. (Muahahahaha. Like I'd easily tell you why they know each other.)

"Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun, and Kinomoto-san. Come with me." said Kaho.

They followed her downstairs and into an office with two desks. One was Kaho's and the other desk belonged to a Mr. Keiichi Matsuke, aka Kaho's husband and Eriol's, in Eriol's mind at least, enemy No. 1. Sakura sat down in front of Keiichi's desk while Syaoran and Eriol sat down in front of Kaho's. Syaoran started talking with his lawyer while someone, no names mentioned, was shooting eye daggers at the unsuspecting male lawyer. It's pretty obvious who that was. Yeah, and Keiichi was saying important stuff to Sakura that no one else heard.

* * *

_After Boring Conversations That You Probably Don't Wanna Read _(You're just too lazy to type it. **SOSNoel:**Shut up, Kyon!)

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

After talking, it was lunch time. Kaho asked Eriol, the girl identified as Kinomoto-san, and me to have lunch with the couple. To Eriol's dismay, I agreed for the both of us.

That Kinomoto girl... she's so intriguing. She has this mysterious aura that just attracts me.. As if she has a tragic past or something... There's just some unknown force that makes me want to know her. Unfortunately, I didn't learn anything about her from lunch.

Actually, lunch was ... deafening.. Deafeningly silent... No one talked.. AT ALL! It was scary... I suppose it's just a Syaoran being raised with four outrageously loud and annoying sisters thing. That reminds me... I have to call Fuutie... Eh... I'll blame Eriol.

Anyways, I think the prize for strangest behavior is a tie between Kaho and Keiichi. They ignored each other and didn't even sit together... I thought they were in mushy gushy love or something. Eriol kept on glaring at Keichii, Kinomoto-san was just... silent, and me? Just sit back, relax, and hope that Eriol won't start to strangle Keichii. Yup, the best lunch ever. Bleh.

But.. I'm not giving the scary lawyer couple a prize for being... abnormal..

* * *

**Sakura POV**

I have to say... that's the worst lunch ever. No one talked! NO ONE! And Keiichi knows that I hate it when everything's quiet. But nooooooooo...

The man didn't even talk to his wife! I mean.. seriously... the dude's own wife? Now that's harsh.

The couple acted like strangers... And then there were those two guys.

Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiirigizawa.

That Li guy kept on staring at me... He wasn't a pig... Although, he did made me feel like I have acne or something on my face...

Then that Hiirigizawa guy... he was glaring at Keiichi... Obviously he doesn't know how thick headed Keiichi can be. Even more than me sometimes! And that's saying something. (nods head)

Eh... I better go to sleep now... Gotta work at the café tomorrow.

* * *

_The Next Day_

It was just an ordinary shift. Pour the drinks and serve them with food. At least... it seemed like an ordinary shift...

There was Li Syaoran... Sitting down... Reading a menu...

Who knows how this is gonna turn out?

* * *

_**Gomenasai... This was a bit rushed... I had some, very unfortunate, writer's block...**_

_**IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THIS STORY, JUST TELL ME AND I MIGHT ACTUALLY USE THEM. (OR ELSE THIS STORY MIGHT END UP ON HIATUS FOR A WHILE)**_

**ThAnK yOu AnD pLeAsE rEvIeW!**


End file.
